This invention relates generally to manufacturing techniques, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for securing components for manufacture.
Accurate manufacturing of a component may be a significant factor in determining a manufacturing time of the component. Specifically, when the component is a gas turbine engine blade, accurate manufacturing of the blade may be one of the most significant factors affecting an overall cost of fabrication of the gas turbine engine, as well as subsequent modifications, repairs, and inspections of the blade. For example, gas turbine engine blades include a tip shroud that typically requires an accurately machined radius along the tip and center section of the blade. The radius is established using a system of datums referenced about the profile of the blade. More specifically, to establish the datums, the blades must be rigidly held during manufacturing, such that the tip shroud is maintained in position without distorting the blade profile.
At least some known manufacturing processes encapsulate a cast gas turbine engine blade in a tin-bismuth matrix wherein datums from the cast blade are transferred to the matrix. However, using such a matrix does not always produce accurate results that are reliable or easily repeatable. In addition, using a matrix may require multiple fixtures, machines, and/or processes. Furthermore, a matrix may decrease how rigidly the blade is held during manufacturing, which may result in a slower manufacturing time of the blade.
In one aspect, a method is provided for securing a component for manufacture. The method includes fixedly coupling a first clamping member and a biasing mechanism to a tool that includes a fixture. The fixture includes a first clamping member, a second clamping member, and a biasing mechanism. The method further includes coupling the second clamping member to the fixture, using the biasing mechanism to align the component within the tool between the first and second clamping members such that the component is maintained in position relative to the fixture, securing the component between the first and second clamping members such that the first clamping member, the second clamping member, and the component are fixedly secured in position with respect to the fixture, and retaining the component in position with respect to the fixture using the first and second clamping members.
In another aspect, a tool is provided including a fixture, a first clamping member fixedly coupled to the fixture, a biasing mechanism fixedly coupled to the fixture for biasing a component against the first clamping member, and a second clamping member coupled to the fixture. The first and second clamping members are configured to retain the component therebetween.
In yet another aspect, an apparatus is provided for securing a component. The apparatus includes a fixture, a first clamping member fixedly coupled to the fixture, a biasing mechanism fixedly coupled to the fixture and configured to bias the component against the first clamping member, and a second clamping member coupled to the fixture. The first and second clamping members are configured to fixedly secure the component in position with respect to the fixture.